dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Rage
& & |similar = Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Super Saiyan 3rd Grade }} Super Saiyan Rage (超サイヤ人怒り; Sūpā Saiya-jin Ikari)Super Saiyan Rage Trunks DBH is a transformation assumed by Future Trunks through the power of intense rage during the conflict with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline. Overview Appearance Like the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations, the Super Saiyan Rage form is obtained through intense rage, with Future Trunks gaining it due to his absolute rage at Goku Black and Zamasu blaming him for everything that had happened. In appearance, the Super Saiyan Rage form primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan. The aura is golden with the same dense, flowing appearance as the Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rosé forms' auras and Trunks gains a blue glow around his body. Similar to a Super Saiyan 2, his aura also emits dense, blue lightning. Trunks' hair spikes up even further than in his Super Saiyan 2 form and takes on an even more golden color. Also, when he transforms, his muscles bulk up similar to Super Saiyan Third Grade before the blue glow around his body appears and his muscles return to normal. When first attaining the form, Trunks' irises and pupils are temporarily invisible, similar to the Pseudo Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. After absorbing the energy and hope from mankind that had gathered into a ball of energy similar to a Spirit Bomb, Trunks gained a new type of power up in this form, turning his aura completely blue and with his body producing blue energy around him, similarly to how when Goku preforms the Spirit Bomb part of the attack Super Dragon Fist which gives the user a blue aura. Usage and power While he previously managed to outmatch Future Zamasu and put up a fight against Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black with his Super Saiyan 2 form (after training in the past), the power increase of the Super Saiyan Rage form allows Future Trunks to fight both Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and the Immortal Future Zamasu at the same time and force them on the defensive. Future Trunks utilizes the form to hold the two off by himself, while Goku and Vegeta travel back to the present in order to find a way to defeat Black and Zamasu. After being defeated and treated by Future Mai, Future Trunks uses this form again to fight the pair, knocking away Future Zamasu while seemingly defeating Goku Black with a relentless assault. While fighting against Fusion Zamasu, the form is shown to be able to power up even further, though the light energy of mortals across the Earth, gaining a massive boost in power. This power was able to destroy Fusion Zamasu's body with ease. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Super Saiyan Rage makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle where it is simply referred to as Super Saiyan. The form also appears and is given a proper name as Super Saiyan Rage in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *This form shares traits from several other previously seen Super Saiyan forms: **Power Stressed Super Saiyan forms (spikier hair, initially as bulky) **Super Saiyan 2 (lightning aura, spikier hair) **Super Saiyan Blue (blue aura, though with the standard Super Saiyan gold aura shrouding it) **Legendary Super Saiyan (invisible irises and pupils, deeper tone of voice) **Pseudo Super Saiyan (bleak rage, invisible irises and pupils) *Super Saiyan Rage was the name given to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. *The form's aura looked rather like an inverted version of Super Saiyan Blue's aura, with blue in the inside and gold on the outside. Gallery References Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans